The Deadily Mealody
by JasmineNightheart
Summary: A new soul, a new demon, two new reapers, and dead eniems all used as pieces for the master plan of one insane demon. Please read...PLease?


**Two years prior…. **

"_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me'_

"Isn't it lovely, I'm free I am free, but it's not right, it's not right! Where is IT! Where is my sanctuary, it is polluted they must die, all of them. The humans have ruined it! So they must die!

"_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world…"_

"No…that's not right anymore…Something else then."

"_In an illusory dream from which I don't want to wake up,  
I turn my back to reality and forget about my own self.  
Drowning in desires, drowning in love,  
I wander about seeking even more stimulation."_

_"The town floats in darkness._  
_Ah hah, hopeless night._  
_The town stands still in a fog."_

_"Unnoticed by anyone,_  
_I sell dreams to the multitude._  
_A forbidden intoxication is also a sweet temptation._  
_Yes, it's a taboo, so are you stopping?"_

_"When I play a game with my life at stake,_  
_I break rules and forget about my own self._  
_We trick each other, and snatch from each other,_  
_and wander about seeking even more stimulation."_

_"The wind floats in darkness._  
_Ah hah, ride on time._  
_The wind blows through the rotting interior."_

_"Unnoticed by anyone,_  
_I'll slip some poison._  
_A transient pleasure is also a sweet illusion._  
_Yes, it's a trick, do you understand now?_

"Awe…this is much more fitting…"

* * *

**Present…**

"_A human is a weak pitiful creature, yet the souls intrigue us, they feed us, make us more powerful. But other than my goal of eating souls, I have another, a goal that requires me only to eat the strongest, most powerful souls. Tell me, why waste time with you when I could find a soul that could get me closer to my objective?"_

_ The coils of the beast's tail tighten around of the bare frame of a man, a young man around the age of twenty. "Gah!" He cries out in pain as the coils tighten once again. But with steely determination he turns his head up to the beast, a serpent large enough to swallow him whole if that was what it wanted._

_ "I am Ivan Von, and I am not a waste of time, I AM YOUR MASTER! NOW HELP ME FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!" Taken by surprise by this act of defiance, the monster drops the man, but recovers him quickly, and with the most disturbing smile, he replies._

_ "So my master wishes it, so shall it be." And slowly with the upmost care, he turns the man over, and places a single, burning hot kiss on the middle of the man's bare back. "I am yours and you are mine, master." Was the single whisper the demon soon to be known as Sir Pent spoke to his new master._

"Pent!" With a start, the newly found Earl by the name of Ivan Von woke from his dream, the dream of which led him to his new life. A figure approached from the corner of the room. The figure has the shape of a fifth teen year old child. Hair pulled back into a tight pony tail that reached the base of the neck, a pair of black glasses on his face, which covered his eyes that seemed to flash from a dark chocolate brown to a storm cloud grey now and then. A black long sleeved shirt that melded perfectly with his body, a pearly white dress shirt opened carelessly to act as an over shirt on top of that, completed by black dress pants.

"Good morning, Master, today I thought we go for a simple meal of scrambled eg…"

"I don't care, how close are we to finding more information on Ixi?"

"Master, I have told you countless times, for us to learn more at this point in time would be meaningless. I have gathered information on a few people that would be able to give us a better understanding on any criminal activity that may lead to the murder. Two of them we will be working with closely for her majesty, after the position she will give to you today. There is a third, but his information most likely would only confuse you." At this Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"And this person is?" He says getting up, while Pent comes up to him, dressing him in a black undershirt with a dark purple vest over it, and black pants that clings to the body in a way that suggests it never wants to leave. "Pent, what are these pants, they are way too tight."

"My apologies Master, but I thought they'd be appropriate for you." He says with a smile that hinted he thought it would be appropriate for "himself" more than his master. "After all, you do look quite stunning in them I must say." And with a smirk, Ivan looked down at his servant.

"I didn't know demons flirted with humans."

"It's not flirting per say, I call it, admiring my Master."

"Shame, I would have flirted back." He says while turning around to pull Pent close to him and give him a heated kiss. But Pent pulls away.

"I wish we had time to this, Master, but we must not upset The Queen. She is not very patient."

"Fine, fine, fine, but I do want the coils when we are back." He says while walking to the door.

"Master, haven't your parents ever said not to play with snakes?" Ivan, halfway out the door replies with.

"Probably, but I find the danger of it exciting."

* * *

"Are you sure you can forgive me? I mean, I technically did kill you in a way." A woman dressed in dark blue suit with long pink hair between her shoulders, says to a woman in a black suit, with purple hair that looked magnificent on her.

"You didn't kill me, love. You saved my records, my soul, and turned me into a Grim Reaper, how could I not forgive you. I got sick so easily as a human, and you saved me from that dreadful experience."

With a blush, the woman of pink replied with, "It was the least I could do for my kitten. I can't stand seeing you worried, in pain, sad, or sick. I never want you to ever be unhappy my little kitten."

"I love you so much Jade."

"I love you more, Ixi."

"I love you most." Ixi says cutely, and all Jade can do is smile and kiss Ixi's nose.

"But I will love you forever, and ever, and ever. And thankfully, since we're Reapers, we don't die easily so we have all the time in the world. Ixi opens her mouth, about to respond when a certain red haired Reaper shows up.

"OH BASSY, WHYCAN'T WE HAVE A FIREY PASSIONATE LOVE LIKE THEM!?" fallowed by a hit to the head with the back of a pistol.

"Silence, remember, it is a crucial part to observing a soul." Jade yells

"Jade, you just yelled, didn't you just break the rule?" Ixi says, Jade then wraps herself around Ixi's legs.

"I AM SOOO SORRY KITTEN! I FORGOT THIS WAS YOUR SPECIAL DAY!"

"It's aright but remember we must be quite. I've studied the soul and have determined the Queen's soul will have no major effect on the future. By this conclusion I have determined that the soul at hand shall be reaped." A quite applause comes from both Grell and Jade.

"Handled like a pro, kitten."

"Greatly executed, though it needed some more fiery passion to it, or at least that's what this Butler thinks."

"Good now we can have some fun in the town, after all, she's not scheduled to die for another hour or so." Ixi says while moving over to snuggle into Jade.

"What to do, what to do…" Jade says while teasingly nibbling on Ixi earlobe, which makes Ixi make a small embarrassed squeak noise, followed by a bright blush that illuminated her gorgeous skin. "You're so cute when you do that, Kitten."

"Stop it; you know I don't like it." She says while burying her face into Jade's neck, to hide the ever growing blush. Using her tongue, Jade then licks Ixi's neck once.

"But I love it, I love making you blush because I feel I am making you happy in a sense, making you feel important, because you are important, extremely important to me."

"You're also important to me! Without you I would lose a good friend and my paperwork machine!" Grell chimes in but then back away because Jade let's of an, "_No one touches her but me, unless you want to die," _look.

"What an overprotective lot you are."

"She's my lioness, Mr. Sutcliff, she's always does this." Ixi pipes up.

"Honey," Grell replies, even with the evil look of impending death Jade gave him, "Remember what I said, just call me Grell, I feel to old with the Mister added." Then he slouches down. "Not fair, Will won't let me find a nice human and turn them into a shinigami."

"That because you have been demoted to many times and they don't trust your judgments of new recruitments."

"Hey! I made one right choice, didn't I? I recruited you after all."

"One of the bests moves you made in a horribly long time." Jade says to him while giving his arm a playful punch.

"HEY! Not so hard! This beautiful woman bruises easy!" Ixi and Jade then laugh at the pouting Grell.\

* * *

"Sebastian…" A young boy says, sitting at a chest board staring at the pieces as if they knew something he didn't.

"Yes Young Lord?" A tall figure covered clothes that could make people mistake him for a raven, says to the child.

"Have you gotten the information I asked for yet?"

"On which subject, my Lord."

"The new player, the Queen's Snake."

"Ivan Von, a German man born of no nobility, he has a sister that has been missing for two years, presumed dead. Earl Von has become a noble only by the words of the queen, due to his services to her. He has a young servant, slightly older then yourself, though he seems to be able to take on every task given, he was even able help the Lord rise in his company, starting with a small store which he grew into a monopoly that exceeded even the Phantomhive companies all within those two years."

"Sounds like someone we should hire for help, sounds as if he's more competent then yourself."

"You would like to replace me?"

"No, we have a contract, and a contract is as good as my word. I will give you my soul."

"And in exchange I will be your pawn or your sword, I will be at your services until the end."

"That is right. Now…. About this Alois Trancy…"

* * *

_**"And I think to myself, is it time yet?"**_

_**"The filth has grown even larger. So how do you propose we handle this?**_

_**"Heheh, relax my friends. The next song is about to start, but every performer needs to warm their vocals or risk a bad show. And her book says that we have thirty minutes before the show starts, La-la-la-la"**_

_**"And I reasoned, he must be insane."**_

* * *

"Now announcing the arrival of Earl Von…" A mass crowd turns to see the new Earl…who is not there.

"Late? For his own royal declaring?" Ciel says just as a young man, with black glasses, long hair pulled back into a pony tail, a form fitting black long-sleeved shirt and an opened carelessly white dress shirt, comes running in.

"My apologies your Majesty," He then proceeds to place his right hand over his heart. "You have sent my Master many letters but he has never seen your great country, so unfortunately, he requested we stop at many different locations. It is with my deepest regret that we could not come in better time."

"Yep really sorry, but we stopped at a place that was selling really great curry-buns! Who wants some?"

"Master please, we seem cheeky if you continue."

"Sorry, sorry, heh." Whispering softly to Sebastian, Ciel speaks.

"Is there anything strange about them?"

"As far as I can tell, Master, they are both human, though his servant seems to not know to be proper he should be standing behind his Master and not correcting him."

* * *

"Well now, isn't this interesting Claude? Two more little flies have come to our web. Both very cute two, hmmm….I especially like the new Earl, he has a charm about him. But the dutiful servant, he reminds me of you! Invite them to the mansion later."

"As you wish, you Majesty."

"Ivan Von, I am Queen Victoria, as such I have the right to give nobility to those I choose. And as such, in exchange for you becoming my Snake, I will give you the nobility you deserve. You will be my guard, my threat to all who come against me, you will have the right to declare war on any nation that threatens my crown. Do you accept the responsibility?"

"I, Ivan Von…" But the pledge was never finished, because of the huge chunk of ceiling was falling right above the Queen. And in that instant three names were called out.

"Sebastian!"

"Claude!"

"Pent!" Each was followed by a, 'Yes, my Lord.'

* * *

"Come on, come on, it's time to collect Kitt…Kitten?"

"Where'd she go!?" Grell shouts.

"Down there!" the two, Grell and Jade, saw Ixi down by the queen, about to Reap her, until she saw the ceiling boulder and move out of the way. But the boulder never falls completely.

* * *

"And I thought to myself, the Queen should move, my puppet strings can't hold this forever.

"My lady, I am Luscious Hellfang. May I escort you to somewhere safer, as this place seems unstable?" A young man, maybe age twenty-three, his blonde hair covered one eye, an eye that were a deep sapphire, an eye that could show you worlds just by looking into the endless space within it. A tuxedo, whiter then the moon, with a purple scarf wrapped carefully around his neck, and his smile. A soft smile, a smile which reviled that he had seen much for his young years. He knew the cruelties of the world but was not yet ready to give up hope.

"Y..yes… please." The mysterious man picked up the queen and ran.

* * *

"Now that the ruckus is over, I do believe introductions are in order. As I have said, your Majesty, I am a humble performer, Luscious Hellfang, and these are my two friends. Droccel Keinz, and Angela Blanc.

"And I reason, it is the most extravagant honor to meet you, Majesty."

"To think, a humble maid such as myself, would have the honor of meeting the Queen. I am so humbled."

"Sebastian, have I seen that woman before? She seems…familiar." The butler didn't respond all too soon.

"I assure you master, the only person she looks familiar to is a woman in a painting we have back at the mansion."

* * *

"Wow, what a lucky break for the queen, heh, right Pent?"

"…I am sorry Master, but…I think the queen may be in even greater danger then before."

* * *

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Jade goes around, stopping like a child. Your job just got harder, Kitten."

"Not really, girls!" Grell says showing us three sets of dresses, each one extravagantly made, along with three color combs. "We'll just do a little dancing, get close to the queen, and make our Reap!"

"Grell, have I told you how awesome you are?" Ixi says.

"No, but you don't have to. I already know I am!"


End file.
